Lan Sizhui/Relationships
Family Wei Wuxian After Wei Wuxian rescued the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect and took them to the Burial Mounds,Novel, Chapter 72 Wen Yuan began to bond with Wei Wuxian. He chewed on Chenqing until the flute was covered in drool, and Wei Wuxian taught him how to hide erotic novels in other books, how to behave around pretty women, Novel, Chapter 111 and even fondly buried him in the soil so that he would grow taller. Novel, Chapter 84 On one occasion, Wen Yuan even referred to Wei Wuxian as his "mama."Novel, Chapter 75 As a junior disciple who had lost his memories of the Burial Mounds, Lan Sizhui treated the man he believed to be Mo Xuanyu with kindness and respect despite his ludicrous actions. Novel, Chapter 3 He even declared that he felt there was nothing to fear or worry about with "Mo Xuanyu" and Lan Wangji around. Novel, Chapter 37 Lan Sizhui's attitude did not change once he discovered Wei Wuxian's true identity, as he even attempted to join Wei Wuxian's self-sacrifice during the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 81 Upon seeing Chenqing again, Lan Sizhui remembered his identity as Wen Yuan and ran after Wei Wuxian to inform him of his identity. Novel, Chapter 111 The two continued to be close after Wei Wuxian's marriage to Lan Wangji, and Lan Sizhui often relied on him to aid him during night-hunts. Novel, Chapter 120.5 Lan Wangji Wen Yuan was initially frightened of Lan Wangji's cold expressions,Novel, Chapter 74 but the child quickly warmed to him when "Brother Rich" bought him many toys in Yiling. Novel, Chapter 75 After the first Siege of the Burial Mounds, Lan Wangji discovered Wen Yuan hidden in a tree stump, with a high fever but alive. He took the child back to the Cloud Recesses and renamed him Lan Yuan. Novel, Chapter 111 He was thus a father figure to Lan Sizhui, and even buried him in a pile of rabbits as a child. Novel, Chapter 84 Lan Wangji continued to instruct Lan Sizhui as a junior disciple in the Gusu Lan Sect, and Lan Sizhui viewed him with respect and admiration. Novel, Chapter 5 He even felt as if he had nothing to fear or worry about, so long as Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji were around. Novel, Chapter 37 Wen Ning At the Burial Mounds, Wen Yuan clung to Wen Ning's leg soon after the restoration of his consciousness as a Fierce Corpse, and Wen Ning looked after the child along with the rest of the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect. Novel, Chapter 75 After reuniting during the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, Wen Ning recognized that Lan Sizhui bore a strong resemblance to his cousin, who had been the father of Wen Yuan.Novel, Chapter 83 Lan Sizhui treated him kindly in return, and Wen Ning told him stories from the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 84 Once Lan Sizhui regained his memories, he journeyed to Nightless City with Wen Ning to build a cenotaph for Wen Qing and their deceased family members. Novel, Chapter 111 Upon Lan Sizhui's return to the Cloud Recesses, he continued to organize night-hunts in which the juniors met up with Wen Ning,Novel, Chapter 114 to Lan Qiren's consternation.Novel, Chapter 113 Wen Qing Wen Qing cared for her cousin's son along with the rest of the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect. When Wen Ning broke out of his talismans while still an unconscious Fierce Corpse, Wen Qing handed Wen Yuan to safety while Wei Wuxian subdued her brother. Novel, Chapter 75 Granny Wen Granny Wen looked after Wen Yuan while they were held captive at Qiongqi Path. Novel, Chapter 72 At the Burial Mounds, Wen Yuan often clung to her legs and joyously showed her all of the toys that Lan Wangji had bought him. Novel, Chapter 75 During the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, her bloodied Fierce Corpse seemed to recognize Lan Sizhui as her grandson, as she reached out to touch his face. Novel, Chapter 82 Uncle Four Uncle Four was also among those who cared for Wen Yuan at the Burial Mounds. When Wen Yuan became upset once he witnessed Wei Wuxian lashing out at Wen Ning after killing Jin Zixuan, Uncle Four carried the sobbing child away. Novel, Chapter 77 Allies Lan Jingyi Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi frequently worked as a pair, though Lan Sizhui occasionally took the leadership role when Lan Jingyi's temper got the better of him. Novel, Chapter 3 They appeared to be good friends, with Lan Sizhui understanding Lan Jingyi's personality quite well. Novel, Chapter 5 Jin Ling Although Jin Ling initially argued with Lan Sizhui over the latter's speculation that Demonic Cultivation was not inherently evilNovel, Chapter 43 and, later, his friendliness with Wen Ning,Novel, Chapter 84 they eventually became good friends. After Jin Ling became the leader of the Lanling Jin Sect, Lan Sizhui and the other juniors continued to meet up with Jin Ling to night-hunt. Novel, Chapter 116 Novel, Chapter 123 Ouyang Zizhen Ouyang Zizhen was another of the junior cultivators who frequently joined Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, and Jin Ling. After Jin Ling became incensed at Lan Sizhui's speculation that Wei Wuxian might not have been as evil as rumored, Ouyang Zizhen quickly intervened, insisting that they drop the subject and eat before their food cooled. Novel, Chapter 43 References